


a decade in the making

by SkyRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Celebratory Kiss, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: In which things go as planned in New York, Tony reflects on his emotions regarding Steve, and Steve and Tony leave a little surprise for themselves.





	a decade in the making

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you haven't seen endgame. It won't make much sense. 
> 
> I'm so excited to play around with time travel in mcu fics. Oh what fun!
> 
> This is for trope bingo! The trope being filled is celebratory kiss.

**2023**

Tony exited his car, dramatically slamming the door shut. He waltzed in front of Captain America, the man he harbored a deep hatred for the past five years. He smirked, tilting his head up to meet his eyes.

Steve’s eyes were happy… relieved… but hiding something.

Tony would find it out soon enough. He cracked time travel, after all.

**2012**

Of course, it was strange to look across the tower and see himself standing there. Younger and dumber.

And Cap, well, he still doesn’t look a day past seventy, does he? Still, he does look more… naive. Tony never really realized how much everything with his old pal Bucky and Hydra crashing down SHIELD affected him. He was too focused on building murderbots and dividing the Avengers.

Tony’s gaze cast downward as young Cap turned. He joked and Scott quipped back.

Tony remembered the look in Steve’s eyes.

\---

Suddenly, Hulk crashed through the staircase walls. Tony narrowly dodged, gripping the case carrying the Tesseract for dear life. Bruce radioed in to say he got the Time Stone. They did their part. Tony grinned.

\---

They all met up before jumping back. They officially had three infinity stones. Scott and Bruce prepared to jump back, as did Tony and Steve. But then Steve had that look in his eyes again as he stared at Tony.

Scott and Bruce jumped back.

Steve and Tony hesitated.

“You got something to say to me?” Tony asked, trying his best to be coaxing and not demanding.

“I’m just… thankful that you’re here. Doing this,” Steve replied, now avoiding eye contact. His eyes roamed the ruins of the Battle of New York.

It felt like forever ago. Tony met Steve and they immediately bucked heads. Their arguments only got worse as the years passed. And yet, here there were. Standing in 2012 again, still working together and still breaking down each other’s barriers.

Steve stared at the ground.

Tony opened his mouth to say something. It took a rare few moments for him to find his words. “I’m not going to say sorry. Cause I’m not. But, I’m going to do everything I can to help you. Because I can see you’re hurting. I can see how lonely you are because I’ve been there. God, have I been there,” Tony rambled, probably not making much sense for a response to Cap’s words. Steve doesn’t seem to care. His posture shifted. He moved towards Tony and he almost expected Steve to hit him.

He kissed him instead.

Tony grinned into it.

Steve’s eyes were lighter when he pulled away.

Tony moved to kiss him again, rougher this time. He pushed Steve up against a nearby building, or rather Steve let him.

In some ways, they were celebrating a mission accomplished. In other ways, they were celebrating an admission years in the making. Either way, it was a celebratory kiss. Tony was no stranger to those.

The sound of a camera shutter echoed done the hall. Well, the fake sound effect a cellphone camera had at least.

Tony laughed at that. The Steve and Tony that occupy this timeline will be in a whirlwind of trouble.

Maybe they’ll figure things out quicker than he and his Steve did.

Tony gripped Steve’s ass as they continued to kiss. Hell, they might as well put on a show if they had an audience.

They jumped back when Tony was satisfied they'd be in the news for weeks.

**One day later...**

Tony awoke well after noon had passed. He had a hell of a headache. He wandered into the living room to find Natasha and Steve sitting on the couch, watching what sounded like a news channel. Natasha had quite the mischievous smirk on her face, even for her. And Steve was beet red.

“Wild night?” Natasha inquired.

Tony raised an eyebrow as he continued forward. He ignored the vague question. His ears perked at the sound of his name coming from the TV.

“With New York saved, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers will have plenty of time to _unwind_ with each other,” the anchor spoke.

Tony turned to see photos of what appeared to be himself and Steve making out.

“What the fuck,” Tony stated. The TV cut to commercial. Tony wondered if he actually did die in space because he was pretty sure he’d remember kissing Captain fucking America

Steve locked his eyes with him.

Tony stomach twisted.

Well, Tony might have to add “Fuck Captain America” to his bucket list before the aliens come back and get him for good this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
